Beso Nostálgico
by Asu Giuliani
Summary: "Dejó caer una mirada avergonzada sobre su cuello pálido. Una mirada llena de recuerdos..." SPOILER ACT 17 de Onodera Ritsu no Baai. Si aún no lo lees ve a buscarlo primero. Este relato forma parte de un reto que trata de un Dueto de historias sobre: ¿Qué beso fue más sexy? El beso en la mano de Onodera o El beso indirecto de Misaki. Finalizado.


_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **N°1. Onodera Ritsu.**_

Un cosquilleo le recorrió el abdomen. Sintió cómo el calor del otro cuerpo apretaba su mano y temió parecer demasiado altivo por estarlo observando desde arriba. Dejó caer una mirada avergonzada sobre su cuello pálido. Una mirada llena de recuerdos que le hacían humedecer sus labios.

Se había vuelto incapaz de separarse del mayor, incapaz de dejar su calor, de dejar el palpitar suave de su mano. Ahí de pie, podía observarlo perfectamente. Sólo él. Sólo para él. Por un momento quiso comprobarlo. Preguntarle a su cuerpo si realmente lo esperaría. Quería indagar aunque fuera un poco en él, demostrarle su propia valentía. Observó aquellos dedos que tan bien conocían su cuerpo. Un hombre como él, tan capaz, tan altivo, tan arrogante, sentado en el tapete, implorándole por un beso. Sintió un temblor en su espalda y un calor sofocante en sus mejillas. El corazón no dejaba de escapársele y sus labios no dejaban de desearlo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando apaciguar el deseo que aquellas manos le provocaban. Escondía una ambición indomable tras una expresión contenida. No dejaría salir ni una gota del encanto que le producía ese agarre, aún si su respiración se volvía más entrecortada, aún si el sonrojo le traicionaba, no dejaría ver la fascinación que le producía aquello. Esa situación. Él. Tan expectante. Estaba cada vez más cerca de sentir el roce de la piel cálida contra sus labios. Saboreó hasta el último espacio vacío entre ambos cuerpos. Presionó, levemente, hasta sentir sus labios completamente unidos al dorso de aquella mano. Empapándola con su propio calor, con su propio aire consternado. Con unos sentimientos desenfrenados que casi no cabían en su delgado cuerpo. Su corazón estaba rasgando su pecho con cada latido. Sus ojos apretados contenían su respiración agitada y las ganas de lamer todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Fue un toque pueril, cálido, pero austero. Casi no movió su boca, más bien fue un descuido, una travesura. Dejó una pequeña rendija por la cual el calor de su lengua pudiera tocar aquella pálida mano al separarse. Un intercambio equivalente. Un poco de su sabor, la sensación de su aroma a cambio de un diminuto destello de anhelo. Tan cerca. Tan suyo. Separó lentamente sus labios de la mano de Takano, dejando un pequeño camino húmedo que resbalaba por su labio inferior. Sus ojos entrecerrados trataban de enfocar sus sentimientos. Fue sólo un segundo en que su mirada reveló la turbia emoción que le revolvería los pantalones. No quería dejar de tocarle, pero debía decirlo. Era el momento.

\- Yo- Yo… Takano-san… Yo te- -

Había sido turbado por sus palabras y envalentonado por su propio coraje, quería aclarar que él no le había abandonado. Que había sido él a quién habían arrojado lejos. Que era él quien aún lo amaba. Pero, al parecer, Takano ya lo había aclarado consigo mismo.

* * *

 _Nota de Asu: ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer. Esta es otra de las locuras que se me ocurren de vez en cuando. Este pequeño relato forma parte de un reto que me autoimpuse sobre algo que leí por ahí, seguramente en el blog de Confesiones junjou-sekai, fue hace años pero recuerdo que trataba sobre: ¿Qué beso fue más sexy? El beso en la mano de Onodera o El beso indirecto de Misaki. Por lo que me motivé a hacer un Dueto de relatos cortos donde se puedan comparar ambos desde mi perspectiva. Este dueto incluye esta historia y una en el universo de Junjou que se llamará "Beso Romántico". Espero subir ese relato de junjou aquí la próxima semana para que podamos comparar. También me encantaría que otros/as autores/as se motivaran a hacer este Dueto y así poder tener una idea de cómo ven diferentes autores estos besos y opinar sobre cuál les parece más sexy. Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos, así que no tengan miedito de comentar. Un abrazo a todos~_


End file.
